


Attempts (RQ).

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a part of a secret team within the Military Police that puts away criminals. So, an MP that actually does her job. Commander Erwin Smith and Lance Corporal Levi are coming into Mitras, and due to the recent uneasy feelings the public has towards the Survey Corps, you are assigned to be their body guard. After an assassination attempt, you find that you have your work cut out for you this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempts (RQ).

“Aw, is someone scared? Does someone want their mommy?” You hit the man’s temple with the butt of your rifle as hard as you could. “Maybe you should have thought about getting caught before you started this human trafficking ring, you disgusting piece of shit.” The rest of your team gave you dark glances as blood started dripping from the criminal’s head.

“You don’t have to rough them up so much, [First],” one of them said, going to see how much damage you did to the leader of the human trafficking ring. You snorted. 

“He deserves it. Selling people into prostitution, several counts of kidnapping and rape. This pathetic excuse for a human being deserves to be in pain and miserable for the rest of his life.” you replied nonchalantly, glaring at the group of traffickers you had caught. They sat in a prison cell, deep under the bustling city of Mitras above. Not many people knew about this prison; only a select number of people, ranging from one of the king’s advisors to a few Military Police members knew about it. You were one of the ten-person team put in charge of putting away criminals; so, in other words, an MP that actually did her job. 

You had been doing this ever since you first joined the Military Police six years ago, when you graduated from training, ranking at third. The group had been established when you joined, and you had been chosen along with the sixth-ranking cadet of your class to join. You enjoyed putting low-lives like these away, but you disliked the culture of the being an MP and so many abusing their power. You had joined with the plan of trying to uncorrupt the force, but once you had arrived in Mitras, you realized that was never going to happen. It pissed you off that all you could do was throw criminals in jail and not do something greater, but you knew at least with this job you were making the streets a little safer. 

Loud footsteps on the damp cobblestones alerted you to someone approaching. You and the other MPs left the cell, locking it behind you as a messenger entered the room. 

“Officer [Last], you’re wanted upstairs.” he said, beckoning for you to follow him. You nodded, and let him lead you through the secret squad’s headquarters. In reality, it was the house of one of the king’s advisors. There was no better place to hide a secret task force than inside a mansion, where no one would suspect criminals were starving to death underneath the parquet floor of a ballroom. 

“[Last], great job rounding up those traffickers. Truly a job well done,” you boss congratulated you once you entered his office, shutting the elaborately carved mahogany door behind you. 

“Thank you, sir. I’m just doing my job,” you replied humbly as you walked towards his desk and took a seat in the plush chair in front of it. “So, why was I summoned here? Surely not just for praise?” 

“No, although that was a part of it,” he admitted. “I need you to be a bodyguard tomorrow.” You nodded; it was something you had done before, and something you were particularly good at. 

“Okay. Who will I be guarding, where will we be going, and for how long will I be guarding them?” you inquired. 

“Now, I don’t want you to panic at who you’re guarding. I need you to keep a cool and collected head about this, [First]. They may be high ups, but just treat it like you would any other job,” he tried to soothe you before you even knew what the job details were. You glared at him. 

“I treat every job the same, you know. I’ve been the king’s bodyguard twice now. I think I can manage whoever I’m assigned to tomorrow.” you told him, a tad coldly. He coughed, realizing your irritation. 

“Right! Tomorrow you will meet your wards at the outer Stohess District gate at eight in the morning. You will be escorting them from the gate to the Military Police Headquarters, and then back again to the gate. You should be done around six in the evening, back home in time for supper.” he informed you. 

“All right. Now can you stop beating around the bush and tell me who I’m guarding? I kinda need to know that in order to do my job,” you told him, and he continued looking nervous. _Who am I guarding that it’s making him so nervous to tell me?_

“[First], I don’t want you to be affected by any sort of prejudice while on the job, okay? They may be from the Scouting Legion, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t human -” 

“I don’t have anything against the Survey Corps, sir. I admire their bravery and goals, and respect them very much.” you interrupted. You could tell your boss was holding back a heavy sigh of relief. 

“Good, very good! Now, you will be escorting Commander Erwin Smith and Lance Corporal Levi around Mitras.” 

*The Next Day* 

You leaned against the white and gold carriage near the gate, waiting for your wards to arrive. You were in civilian clothes: a [f/c] skirt, an elaborately embroidered white shirt, and a blue cloak that hid your gear and pistol from view. You tried taking as much weight as possible off your feet, shifting left and right uncomfortably; no woman inside Wall Sina would be caught dead wearing boots or comfy shoes. No, it was heels or you were put under suspicion, so you wore high heels as to not bring any unwanted attention on yourself. This was the one part of bodyguard duties that you hated: wearing heels, and then having to wear your harness under your clothes. 

_Why does this job have to be so uncomfortable?_ you groaned as you heard approaching footsteps. Sharply, your head turned and you saw two somewhat familiar men in casual clothing walk towards you. You had never formally met the Commander or the Corporal, but you had seen them on their previous trips to Mitras and knew what they looked like. You walked towards them, extending your hand to them. 

“Hello, I’m Officer [First] [Last], and I’ll be escorting you two through Wall Sina.” you introduced yourself, shaking Commander Erwin’s hand. 

“Tch. Of _course_ they sent some little noble girl to play body guard. Why don’t you do us all a favor and just go back to your mansion and dance the day away with some rich idiot?” the short, black-haired man told you rudely. You recognized him as Lance Corporal Levi. _How charming. He must be a hit with the ladies._

“Why don’t you do us all a favor and go home to your mommy and play with your toys? You can’t be older than twelve,” you countered, making him scowl at you. “Come on, let’s get in the carriage and go. I don’t want to be held accountable if you two are late to this meeting.” You let them into the carriage before climbing in. The messenger from yesterday was doubling as your driver, and you nodded at him to start driving. With the sharp crack of the whip, the carriage pulled forward. Erwin extended a hand to help pull you in, and you graciously accepted it while grabbing the door jamb and pushing yourself in. You closed and locked the door behind you, sitting across from the men, sitting sideways on the bench; you had done this enough to know you couldn’t sit normally in with gear on. You noticed Levi gave you a disgusted look at your feet on the white upholstery. 

“I’m sorry for such a gaudy carriage,” you said, trying to make small talk. _It’ll be best if we can make friends and not ride in complete silence,_ you thought. “I fought against it, but it’s the latest fad and my boss thought it’d be best to travel in something that blends in.” 

“We don’t mind,” Erwin said, and although he meant to speak for himself and Levi you knew Levi was thinking no such thing. 

“I mind that you’re in that ridiculous get up. How can you do anything productive in that?” he scoffed, eyeing you in contempt. 

“You’d be surprised,” you replied, folding your arms in front of your chest. 

“I would think that outfit’s more suited for someone who has career in lying on their back,” he told you. 

“And I would think your outfit, with that ridiculous cravat, is more suited for someone who gets bent over and his ass stuck up in the air all the time,” you retorted, glaring at him. You loved your outfit, damn it, and you were going to protect your reputation from this asshole. Levi looked at you hard, grey eyes shooting daggers at you, but you could tell he wasn’t going to do anything since Erwin was sitting beside him. 

“I think you look very nice and respectable, Officer [Last].” Erwin told you politely. 

“Thank you, and please, while we’re on this job I’m Miss [First]. It’s not fashionable for young ladies to use their last names if they’re unmarried,” you replied, and he nodded. 

“All right, Miss [First] it is.” he said. “I’m wondering, Levi and I were told the rest of your team would be assigned to us as well.” 

“Yeah, they’re stationed on route around Stohess and Mitras.” you informed him. “And since we’re speaking of plans, do you guys know what’s up?” 

“No, the Military Police is shit at telling the Survey Corps about plans unless it benefits them,” Levi commented darkly. 

“Unfortunately that’s true. All right, so we’re gonna go straight to the meeting, I’m going to wait for you guys there, and then once you’re done, I’m going to escort you back where we met. Got it? Good,” you replied. The carriage jolted to a stop, making you roll onto the ground. Ow, you thought, sharply hissing as your hip hit your gear. Levi smirked, but said nothing. _Thank God._ You stood up quickly, about to open the door when you heard a gun shot. _Shit._ “Get on the floor and stay down, lock the door behind me,” you ordered, throwing open the door and hurrying to see what the commotion was about. [E/c] eyes grew grim as you noticed messenger slumped in the driver’s seat, dead. 

Another shot rang out, and you hit the ground. A figure clad in all white and clutching a rifle, was running down the street. You scowled; you knew you couldn’t leave Erwin and Levi in the carriage. Fast as lightning, you pulled out a pistol and shot the figure in cold blood. Blood blossomed where your bullet came into contact with him, and he fell to the ground. _Good. I got the low-life._ A sharp, metallic noise met your ears, and you heard three of your teammates hurrying towards you with their gear engaged. 

“[First]! Are you okay? We heard gun shots!” one of them asked you. You nodded. 

“I’m fine. I shot whoever attacked us,” you jerked your head towards the dead body lying in the streets. “Tell our boss I’ll give him my statement once I deliver my wards to the MP Headquarters. Now, can one of you drive for us? I need to be on the top of my protecting game and I can’t do that if I’m driving.” They all pursed their lips; _Wow, you’d rather carry dead bodies than work directly with me? How endearing. You’re all true comrades,_ you thought cynically as two officers quickly went to collect the dead bodies, leaving a newbie the job as driver. 

“I guess I’ll do it,” he sighed. 

“Thank you,” you said a little harshly before pounding on the door, asking the men to let you in. 

Erwin opened the door for you and you climbed back in quickly. Erwin and Levi looked to you, concern in Erwin’s eyes and something you couldn’t identify in Levi’s. You locked the door before sitting on the ground, motioning for them to sit with you. The carriage started moving forward again. “Are you guys all right? No major injuries I should be aware of?” you asked. 

“No. What happened out there?” Erwin asked. 

“Someone shot our driver. I shot whoever killed him, and my teammates are taking the corpses to the morgue. I’m willing to bet a year’s pay that whoever shot our driver was out to kill you two. I may be a little overcautious with thinking that there are multiple assassins out there, but I don’t want to make the mistake of not being careful. So we’re going to stay low for now, and I’m going to see about getting you two back to the gate in a safer manner once you’re done with this meeting.” 

“You really think there are multiple assassins after us?” Levi demanded, giving you a challenging look. 

“Yes. I would think you’re high profile enough to warrant at least a back-up if the first one couldn’t do the job. And even if I’m wrong, it’s better to be safe than sorry.” you told him coldly. “I’ve spent enough years putting away criminals to know that being overcautious is the better route.” 

“I don’t think spending a few years sitting around getting wasted and harassing citizens counts as putting away thugs,” Levi said. Your temper flared. 

“It doesn’t, but conducting drug busts and infiltrating human trafficking rings to imprison the pathetic scumbags that partake in it certainly counts.” you replied, folding your arms in front of your chest. “But you’re right, I only spend my time sitting on my ass and kicking around civilians. I would never pose as a prostitute and allow myself to get taken into slavery in order to take down a prostitution ring. I don’t have that kind of bravery. Thank you for reminding me of what I do for a living, Lance Corporal Levi. You’re too kind.” 

“You did an undercover mission?” Erwin asked, genuinely interested in your story. You nodded. It’s not like anyone would want to ask you about it. No one ever asked you about any of your work. 

“Yeah. It was me and another member of the team I’m a part of. We went undercover and were able to take down a particularly notorious ring.” you started your story. “We let ourselves get captured and we entered the life. There were a few sacrifices made, those poor johns never knew what hit them, or rather what slit them.” – Levi perked up, your implications intriguing him and drawing him – “After a week or so, the remaining members of my team posing as clients got to our brothel, and we attacked the ring from the inside and either captured or killed those in charge.” 

“I had no idea the Military Police was so involved in making the streets safer,” Erwin admitted to you, and you gave him a knowing, small smile. 

“Oh, they’re not. It’s just me and nine others. This sort of thing is under wraps from all of the other MP’s. No, the others just think we get restationed constantly and they’re not smart enough to realize what’s going on.” 

“What ring did you take down?” Levi asked. _I like the not acting condescending._

“The Comfort Ring, ran by a few shit-headed, low-ranking MPs.” you replied. He looked faintly impressed, nodding his head. 

“Good. I can’t stand those fuckers.” he said. “I’m surprised though that the Military Police sent in their own to take down their comrades.” 

“No one really knows us; we get moved around so much to target different groups. No one really recognized us. I did have a one or two MP clients that vaguely recognized me, but they decided to transfer into another district and have never been heard or seen again,” you replied, your last few words staccato. 

“I hope for your sake that the other MPs don’t catch on to what you’ve done. Levi and I will keep silent, but I hope the incidents don’t come to light,” Erwin told you, and you shrugged. 

“Our Commander is lax with us. I don’t think he’d care what I’ve done as long as I gave him a hefty bribe. And my fellow officers would understand. To them, backstabbing comes with the job. I am a MP, after all.” you said with a dark chuckle. 

“What, you don’t consider killing fellow officers a crime?” Levi asked sternly. 

“I don’t consider killing those disgusting excuses for people a crime,” you corrected him. “I am not their comrade, therefore I’m not betraying them. The only people I have loyalty to our my nine teammates, our boss, humanity as a whole, and the protectors of humanity.” 

“It sounds like you do amazing work, Miss [First], but I wish you had chosen the Survey Corps. We need more soldiers with your mindset,” Erwin told you, and although most MPs you knew would be insulted at his words, you took it as a compliment. 

“Thank you, Commander. I was actually considering the Survey Corps when I thought I wasn’t going to make it into the top ten.” you revealed. 

“If you ever get bored with your work here, I would be more than happy to have you transferred into my jurisdiction.” he said, and you nodded. 

“Thank you. I’ll keep it an open option.” you said to him, the edges of your lips turned up ever so slightly. 

*That Night* 

“You both look a little pale. Was the meeting that shitty?” you asked Erwin and Levi as they approached you, out of their uniforms and wearing street clothes. The men’s attractive faces looked particularly gaunt in the dim pools of light that the candles cast on them. 

“Don’t even talk about it,” Levi commanded you roughly. You threw up your hands. 

“All right, I won’t talk about it.” you acquiesced. “Now, let’s you two back to Wall Rose, I bet you’re both exhausted.” 

“I’m fucking starving. Some idea of hospitality you Sinians have,” Levi told you. “We haven’t eaten anything since this morning.”

“It’s not my fault no one’s fed you.” you shrugged. “And we’ll be to Stohess in no time, and then you can have two meals’ worth of rations in one meal.” He let out a small “tch” in irritation, but said nothing more. Erwin engaged you in friendly small talk, which you appreciated and talked to him. You wished you could have given him your full attention, but you needed to make sure to look out of the windows every so often to make sure everything was good. 

By the time you were halfway out of Mitras, you were extremely uncomfortable. You scooted away from Levi, placing your topmost part of your back against the cool paneling of the carriage, propping your feet up by him. He gave you a disgusted look before grabbing your shins and pushing your feet off the bench. 

“I don’t want your feet anywhere near me. God knows what sort of dirt is on them.” he said. 

“Well I can’t sit normally anymore, otherwise I’m going to go numb or something.” you told him. 

“Then lean on me. I’d rather be in contact with your torso than your feet, which I know for a fact have been in contact with the shit-laden streets.” This man makes no sense, but whatever. You shifted, making sure not to hit him with your blade compartments and gas tanks. You slumped back, letting the top of your back rest against his bent elbows. 

You had gone no more than two meters when the carriage stopped. Groaning, you made to peek out of the window, but a knock on the door stopped you. 

“Military Police, open the door.” the voice said. 

“Ugh, great.” you muttered, making to unlock and open the door. Erwin, however, beat you to it. 

“What seems to be the problem, officer?” he asked the MP politely. It was no one you recognized. Then again, you knew no one outside of your team. 

“Do you have any idea what time it is? What are you three doing out this late?” the MP demanded, another figure looming behind him. 

“I’m escorting my daughter home, and then I’m taking her suitor back to his residence so we can have a discussion,” he replied, and you could feel Levi freeze up with shock. You fought back laughter at Levi’s awkwardness. 

“Your daughter and her suitor, sir?” the officer demanded. Erwin gave Levi a small look, indicating for him to act the part. Levi smiled at the officer and put an arm around you, his arm resting on your collarbones and his hand gripping your shoulder. 

“Yes, I’m courting her.” he lied, and although you expected him to say it forced, he was rather calm and collected about it. But you knew he was fuming inside. Regardless, he was a pretty decent actor. You let out a girlish giggle, trying to further the illusion. The MP only looked apathetically at you three. 

“I’m going to ask you all to step out for a moment.” he said, making you tense up. And, from what you could feel, Levi tensed too. 

“Why, sir? We haven’t done anything wrong.” you asked the officer. He glared at you. 

“Any citizens riding in a carriage at two in the morning are suspect to us. Now, come on out.” 

“I must insist you let us return home. My daughter needs to return home at once. She should not have been out this late,” Erwin said, giving a false, sharp glare to Levi as if it were his fault. The MP let out an impatient sigh. 

“I don’t care about your daughter’s bedtime. Get out of the carriage now or I will drag you all out.” he commanded, and your keen eye saw the officer reach for his pistol. _They aren’t real MPs._ Without skipping a beat, you pulled your pistol and shot him point blank in the head. 

“GO!” you screamed at Erwin and Levi as the second man rushed towards you, drawing his gun. Your wards left the carriage behind, and you shot at the second man, but he was quick to dodge you. You ran after Erwin and Levi, trying to cover them as the second man shot at you three. One of the bullets hit your pistol, knocking it out of your hands. You reached to grab it, but hit the ground and bounced down and into a sewage drain. _God damn it!_ you internally screamed, pulling your blades out. “Run to the underground tunnel, I’m going to take care of this guy.” Before they could protest, you took to the sky, doing a quick hair-pin turn to come at the assassin. He shot you, and your adrenaline fueled your body as you advanced; you knew one wrong move and you were dead. You weaved in the air, making you movements as erratic as possibly before you reached him. Swinging your sword, you slit the man’s throat, and he sunk to his knees as blood poured in sheets down his front. 

“Get in the alley!” a man’s deep and rough, but faint, voice reached your ears. You turned behind you sharply to see a man dressed like a MP forcing Erwin into an alley while Levi lay on the ground, blood pouring profusely out of some unseen wound. He tried to crawl to help, but he could barely move without wincing in pain. Instinctually, you flew to the rooftops; Erwin was your priority right now. You ran along the edge of the roof before diving headfirst towards the assassin, who was making Erwin get on his knees. You engaged your gear and jammed your sword through the assassin’s neck. With a flick of your wrist, your sword sliced its way out of the man’s neck and you grabbed Erwin from the ground. He was heavier than you were expecting, but you were able to lift him through the air and onto the roof top. 

“Stay up here, its safe. I’m getting Levi,” you ordered, not waiting for a response before sheathing your blades and jumping off the side the building. You skimmed the dirty cobblestone streets, hurtling towards Levi. You grabbed his waist and held him close as your disengaged your wires, quickly rolling in the air to get your gear facing up. Cables shot out of your gear and the two of you were air born. You landed on the edge of the roof gracefully. Erwin hurried towards you two as you put Levi down, assessing his wounds. He hand a deep gash on his thigh, and you knew it was going to take a long time for it to heal. Gritting your teeth, you ripped your skirt and wrapped the cotton around the wound. 

“What are we going to do from here?” Erwin asked you as Levi looked up at you, his face a mixture of pain and shock. 

“We’re going to wait for the rest of my team, wherever the hell those lazy assholes are, and then I’m going to see if we can stay in my headquarters for the night.” you replied, applying pressure to Levi’s wound. He hissed in pain, but said nothing. 

*An Hour Later* 

You yawned, standing outside the guest bedrooms being used by Erwin and Levi. Your boss let you all stay the night, but you figured it’d be best for you to stand watch over the men. After all, it seemed your team didn’t care about keeping them safe. Then again, they took their sweet time getting you and your teammate out of that brothel. If they couldn’t be bothered to save you for a job, how could they be trusted to help protect Erwin and Levi? 

There as a loud thud from Levi’s room, and you entered the room swiftly. Thankfully, there were no intruders, only Levi lying on the ground. You sauntered over to him and helped him back into bed. 

“I wanted to go see what books were on the bookshelf.” he replied gruffly.

“You should be getting some rest and staying bed. You have a long day ahead of you.” you reprimanded him. 

“I can sleep soundly once I’m back on base.” he replied. “Has your team figured out who tried to kill Erwin and I?” 

“I don’t think so, they’re examining and identifying the corpses now.” you informed him. He nodded, but remained silent for a moment. 

“[First], thank you for helping us here.” he said finally, and you shrugged. 

“It’s nothing. It’s a part of my job, and even if it wasn’t, I respect what you and Erwin stand for.” you said. 

“You really should quit the shitty Military Police and transfer into the Survey Corps. The Military Police might need people like you in it, but you would accomplish great things for humanity by applying your skills to killing titans. And killing titans is easier than killing people.” his last words were very dark in tone. A glance up to him revealed he was avoiding your gaze. “It takes courage to go against titans, but it takes a different kind of bravery to go against your own kind. That or some psychopathic tendencies.” Normally, you would have chuckled, but you were tired. 

“Thank you, Corporal.” It didn’t take bravery. It was just a matter of wanting to save your own skin and overwhelming fear. 

“Levi.” 

“You did manage to take down the Comfort Ring,” Levi pointed out. You sighed sat on the edge of his bed.

“I did. But the girls who were already prostitutes will carry on, and are probably working for a new and just as abusive pimp now. And eventually another ring will come up and take the place of the Comfort Ring.” you guessed. You remembered an MP’s hands touching you despite you screaming at him to stop. You remembered shakily stabbing him in the throat, crying about the job the squad was making you do and realizing this was going to be your future. Undercover jobs in abusive situations with disgusting people trying to dominate you. “I had an epiphany once, when I was being pushed onto a bed and roughed up by one client. When we humans are possessed, not much can stop us. Even if I take down these shit bags, when someone becomes possessed by whatever spirits, they will take the place of their felled comrade. No matter how many assassins I shoot, no matter how many johns’ throats I slit open, possessions will keep happening and more scumbags will come to the surface. I may just be fighting an uphill battle.” 

“You could always transfer to the Recon Corps.” Levi suggested. “You are a talented woman, [First], and you could accomplish great things for humanity if you switched from taking out criminals to taking out titans.” 

“I could,” you agreed, thinking deeply about what he was saying. 

“You could help humanity start fighting back against the titans. Ever since the fall of Wall Maria, we need soldiers like you more than we ever had. I can’t make any decisions for you, but I personally would be pleased if you joined Erwin and I.” he said. 

“You know, Levi, you’re acting a lot different than you were just this morning,” you chuckled. 

“I didn’t realize you were a decent, if sassy, person or a badass officer then.” he told you, and you felt heat rise to your blushing cheeks. 

“Thank you, Levi.” you said quietly. Talking to him made you realize that he was really quite attractive. If you weren’t on duty and he wasn’t injured you would probably make a move on him. 

“However, if you were to join the Survey Corps, I’m putting together a special task force and if you joined the Corps, I would consider you a candidate for the team.” 

“Thank you. I’ll keep it in mind, but my titan-killing skills aren’t that great. I was just a part of a particularly incompetent trainee squad.” you laughed. “But yeah, transferring is always an option.” He nodded. 

“I could always teach you how to properly kill titans. You have the skill set, you just need to apply it. But as I said, the choice is up to you. I’m not going to make you do anything,” he said. It was your turn to nod. 

“If I did join the Corps, I would be flattered to be taught by you,” you replied with a smile. And to your surprise, he gave you the smallest of grins. 

*The Next Afternoon* 

Erwin and Levi were in one of your boss’s carriages, about to depart for Wall Rose. Erwin, despite yesterday’s events, looked well rested. Levi, on the other hand, hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before and looked exhausted, huge bags under his eyes. They heard a commotion outside, and Levi groaned. 

“If this is another fucking assassination attempt,” he shook his head slowly. The door to the carriage swung open, and there you stood outside it, in a salute. One of your teammates stood next to you, but he was not in a salute. 

“What is it, Officer [Last]?” Erwin asked, blue eyes wide in surprise. 

“Commander, I’ve filed transfer paperwork and I would like permission to transfer into the Survey Corps.” you asked of him. You could see Levi’s lips twitch ever so slightly from his seat across from Erwin. “I have the paperwork with me for you to sign, sir, I have already gotten signatures from my superiors and my teammate will deliver the papers once they’re all done to my boss if you choose to accept me into the Legion.” Erwin’s surprise slid off his face, and he nodded. 

“I would be honored to accept you into the Scouting Legion,” he said, and you smiled widely at him, handing him the papers and a pen. He went through the stack quickly, signing where he needed to before handing it to your teammate. You glanced back at the man, and nodded at him, picking up your suitcase and gear from the ground. 

“Take care,” you told him briefly before getting into the carriage with your new comrades. The door was shut as you sat next to Levi, placing your things on the floor of the carriage. 

“For a few minutes there, I thought we were going to be leaving without you,” Levi said smugly, as you rolled your eyes at him. 

“Of course. I’m so sorry for worrying you to death.” A yawn escaped your lungs; like Levi, you hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before either.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was one of the requests I received a while ago and I'm just now putting it up here. You can also find this piece on my deviantart account (it's under the same name as this account).


End file.
